World Wide Magic Cat's POV
by Neko-chan97
Summary: Me and my best friend, Sapphire, lived in an orphanage in Ohio. Every night at midnight, we sneak out to an abandon house in the woods to practice our magic. But, this night, something was different. Read about how my life changes when we are sent into the world of Hetalia. It seems like a Crack fic. It smells like a crack fic. It is a crack fic, mostly.
1. Chapter 1

Cat's POV

I listened for the beep of the microwave as the popcorn slowly quieted down. As soon as the beep sounded I skipped into the other room.  
"IM BACK, SAPPHIRE" I sang as I saw my dark haired housemate.  
"Be quiet, Japan is about to turn italian" She said, brushing her hair away from her face.  
I flopped down next to her, causing my silver-white hair to fall around my face. We watched as the small japanese man flailed his arms.  
"PAASSSTTAA~" Sapphire said. If you couldn't tell, we are watching the awesomest anime ever, Hetalia.

"Man, the Italians are so freaking adorable" I squealed, almost falling off the couch as I spazzed.

"I personally like our little closet fanboy, Japan." Sapphire said, igniteing out debate over the cutest characters. Well, we were, until I saw lightning flash outside. I screamed, landing on my friend.  
"It's ok it's just that storm that was supposed to hit. Now get off me" Sapphire said.  
"He-he" I laughed, getting off of her lap, "I always forget I'm a foot taller then you." At that comment, Sapphire pouted.  
She turned up the volume on the TV as the ending song started, I didn't even notice the next flash of lightning.

"Wei wei baba laojiu dou aru Wei wei mama wei wei mama Mukashi ni tabeta chao fan no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai aru Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Chuugoku aru yo Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyottoshite chikyuu chuugoku aru ka Aa hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai Kurenai wa shiawase no shirushi aru !" We sang.

"It's almost midnight, Cat" Our eyes locked for a single moment before we sprung into action. I ran to my room, pulling on a baggy sweater with the words 'Make pasta, not war!' and tucking my silver hair into a black hat, sucessfully hiding my gender. What, I don't like people staring at me. Then I gabbed my backpack, and met Sapphire at the backdoor.  
Then we ran through the door, out into the frosted outdoors, and away from our warm, cozy Ohio home. We raced throught the forest towards a rundown two story house. Now, I bet your all confused. Why are two barely eightteen yearolds running toward an abandoned house at midnight.

Well, we are orphans, Sapphire has been at the orphange longer then me. We became fast friends, and by the time we turned 8 we began sneaking out together going on adventures. On one of these adventures,when we where about 10, we found this house. I know I know, you shouldn't go in a creepy abandoned house in the middle of no where, but something pulled us towards it. We checked it out not sure what we would find. When we got to the second floor we found it was nothing but a great big circle that had weird symbols around the edge and a large old fashion hand mirror. We where hetalia fangirls even then so we joked that Iggy had been here and began to chant, I even picked up the mirror. As soon as we did smoke appeared arround the circle and the mirror glowed. We both blacked out. When we woke up we noticed that everything was the same except I now had a sliver streak in my already white hair and Sapphire had a dark purple one in her's. We left there confused, but both came back the next night. We found whatever we did had given us magic powers. Yup you heard me right we're witches. We call do spells, brew potions and talk to magic creatures, the whole nine yards. We found that on midnight of the full moon, our powers where their strongest, so we always came back then to see how good we are.  
We reached the circle. I picked up the mirror, and Sapphire laughed. We started casting random spells, like makeing flowers grow, candels light themselves. I was pretty good at making blue roses. But, something didn't feel right.

As if on cue, lightning flashed, causing me to throw the mirror.  
"CAT" Sapphire screamed, lungeing at the mirror, only to barely miss it by an inch. We watched as the mirror shattered.

The shards glowed, then everything went black. I saw such pretty colors flashing infront of my eyes. I also felt like I was floating, then I heard voices.  
I heard Sapphire say something, but I couldn't tell what.  
"Are they awake?" a voice said with a... French accent.  
"Si, It appears the bellas are awake.~Ve" an Italian accent chimed.  
"They will be ok, Da?" a Russian voice asked.

"Give them some room, aru" Another voice. ~Ve, da, aru? I opened my eyes to see the faces of the nations, from Hetalia. I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from squealing.

I looked around, seeing sapphire with the same shocked look as me.

"Do you mind tlling us who you are? I mean, it's not everyday a little boy and girl fall from the ceiling" America said.

My eye twitched. He called me a boy, a boy. "I'm not a boy" I hissed, jumping off the table, my hat falling off. My silky white hair falling around my face.

"My name is Sapphire, this is Cat, my slightly crazy housemate" Sapphire said.  



	2. Chapter 2

I NO OWN!

The nations were introducing themselves, and I was bored. I was looking around the room, completely ignoring Germany's voice. Then I saw it, Uni.

"UNICORN!" I screamed, causing alot of the nations to jump. I ran over to it, and hugged it, and giggling at the faces of the nations' faces that said 'Oh hell, she is crazy'.

"Y..y..you can see them?" England asked.

"Of course!" Sapphire answered, plucking the soft mint colored bunny out of the air, " What kind of witches would we be if we couldn't?" A large groan sound behind us, we turned to see America, have his face in his hands.

"Great, either they hit their head when they appeared or we have two more people as nuts as Iggy!" I growled quietly as Sapphire show him her magic.

"Hehe, cool trick bro." He chuckled nervously as he and a few others backed up.

"Maybe I can help you open up your damn eyes for once." Sapphire snarled, she can't stand people who think we're lieing about our magic.  
"Ostendam vobis!" She cried, her magic wafted away from hands like smoke. It moved slowly towards each of England's friends and wrapped around them. As it did they faded into view for the other nations. We heard startle gasp as she dropped her arm again snuggling with Flying Mint Bunny.

"Iggy, you were telling the truth?" America asked.  
"Yes, I would never lie about them." England scoffed.  
"Yeah, Alfred, are you an idiota?" I snapped, stil petting Uni, "You can't even see your own twin brother half the time"

"You can see me?" Canada asked.

"You're to cute to not see" Sapphire smiled, going over to give a hug. But before she reached him a voice stopped her.  
"Ah it's comrade Matvey." It was Russia, with his pick axe

"Hi Ivan" She smiled

Hi, Ivan" I ran and hugged him.

"You will become one with Mother Russia, da?"  
"hmmm, No thanks." Sapphire said cheerfully while I shook my head no.  
"But we can still be friends right, Ivan?" I asked. Russia looked dumbfounded.  
"What?" Sapphire asked the nations, "We can't me friends with Ivan."  
"H-How are you not afraid of him?" squeaked China.  
"Cause we think of him as a brother?" Cat said, I nodded.  
"And why are you so scared of cute little Ivan?"

"BIG BROTHER'S MINE!" A voice yelled from the conner. It was Belarus, and she threw a knife.

"Geeze, we don't like him like a stalker" I muttered.

"CRAZY BITCH!" I face-palmed, of course Sapph would yell THAT. Then she went and ran into Japan, idiot.

She stood and walked over to a bench in the back of the room, I joined her. We talked in whispers untill the door opened. And in walked the most gorgeous thing on Earth, Romano. So, of course, I did the most normal thing in the world.

I stood up, pointed at the italian and screamed "SEXY BEAST" Then moved to glomp him but was stoped, but Sapphire.

"No" She said.  
"But, it's the sexiest italian in the WORLD" I whinnied.  
"No" She said again, I can tell she is trying not to smile "What does she want to do?" Romano asked, thoroughly confused by us even being here.  
"To hug you" She said, finally letting the smile form.  
"CAN I PLEASE HUG YOU?" I begged.  
"...O..kay" then said Italian was tackled by an overly excited albino.  
"I can die happy now" I said. Sapphire opened her mouth to finally give an expliation, when 'The Laugh' cut in.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon! It would appear little Romano has an admirer~" I did the most logical thing, and screamed "EKKKK! RAPIEST! SAPPHIRE PROTECT ME!" I screamed jumping behind her.

"Aww, the belle dame, is afraid of Big brother Francis. What about you, my cher la beaut ?" Oh no he had that face, the one fangirls everywhere referred to as France's rape face., it made me want to scream again "AHHHH! WHY ARE YOU HIDING BEHIND ME?! YOUR OLDER AND BIGGER TOU PROTECT ME!" Sapphire yelled jumping into my arms. I ran behind England where we both cowarded. What, I'm italian, I have a right to be a coward.

"Why are you both afraid of Big Brother?" France said. I peaked around England, Sapphire doing the same on his other side.  
"YOU ARE A PERVERTED RAPIEST WHO SHOULD BE SHOT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE! NOW STAY AWAY FROM US!" We said in perfect unison, before ducking back behind Iggy, or we tried. As soon as the words left our mouths a hand grabbed me by the back of my shirt lifting me up.I was lifted over Germany's shoulder He plopped us down, Sapphire next to Japan, me next to Romano, who I was hugging again, I couldn't really tell if he liked it nor did I care. It didn't look like he even though he was trying hard to get me off of him, he was blushing hard and didn't call me any fowl names. Japan was glancing at Sapphire.  
"Ok, you two, explain!" Germany all but growled.

"Well, ya see, I am in love with Lovino, and do not care what you think of me." I said, smiling."If ya have a problem with it I will stab you with El Rico" I pulled a pair of black handled scissors from my boot, which proped on the table. Did I mention it is blood stained, no? Well, it is.

Apparently Sapphire had a problem with it, cause, she threw her shoe at my head, and it hurt.

"Cat, that is not what he ment" She glared.

"I was just saying how madly in love with South Italy I am...and now they are probably wondering how I know about them, well maybe we should tell them they are an anime. Or, maybe I should just run, or I could show them the DVD of 'Paint it white' I have in my backpack, maybe we should just get the mirrio and... go... back..." I trailed of when I saw the broken shards of the mirror on the table. "That's probably the sharp pain in my side" I looked down and, there on my side, was a red stain.

"Cat?" Sapphire stood to see.

"Ow, how did I not notice a large cut on my side? Sapph, am I an idiot for not seeing this?" I showed her my side, and the growing blood stain.

"CAT!" Then I passed out.

A/N: How was that? Love it? Hate it? Tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to the sight of Italy's and Germany's worried faces. What happened? Oh, wait, the mirror cut me, and I passed out.

"Ciao" I said, smiling as I sat up.

"You're ok?" Italy asked. I nodded and looked at Sapphire, who was pale.

"I'm fine, go ahead" I grinned, and she nodded then slumped against Japan.

"Would you mind explaining, love?" England asked, I nearly squealed at his accent.

"Si! Ok, ten years ago, me and Sapph found this abandoned house in the middle of the woods. We whent inside, and found the mirror. When we touched it, there was a flash of light, and we both blacked out. When we woke up we had the streaks in our hair. We left the house, but we still didn't know about our powers." I took a breath. "We didn't find out till a few days later when I had clapped my hands, and caught myself on fire, I still have the scars from that. Over the years, we continued to practice, getting better. We are still weak and cant do much, just growing flowers, healing ourselves and teleporting things from other rooms. Sapphire is better at controlling fire, since every time I try, I catch things on fire." I rolled my right sleve up, showing them the scars from my failed attempts at using fire, I wasn't going to roll up my other sleve, those scars aren't from magic.

"Now tell us how you know about us" America said, and I grinned. I crawled over to my backpack, pulling out another sweatshirt, since this one was covered in blood, and changed sweatshirts, no one saw my left arm, and pulled out my DVD of 'Paint it White'.

"Ve don't have a DVD player in here" Germany said, I grinned again, and waved my hand in the air in a 'these-are-not-the-droids-you're-looking-for' motion, and a TV and DVD player appeared in a puff of blue-silver smoke.

~~~Time skip named Larry~~~

"Awww, Ita-chan made a costume for Panda" I cooed.

"Really, there's no way this happened" Korea said.

"Hey! Why did you start without me?!" I jumped, paused the movie and turned to Sapphire, who was frowning.

"Cause after I some-what explained our propblem, and how you are Anti-Vampire,"

"I'm Hemaphobic, not Anti-vampire!" I just ignored her outburst.

" and knocked Prussia out for tying to touch you, Germany wouldn't let me wait for you to wake up to explain what was going on, so I popped this in cause I couldn't think of a way to explain that they're an anime in our world so I'm showing them, and much to my surprise, the minor nations have never seen or heard this story before." I grinned.

She smirked, and jumped between me and Japan. Then she started giggling like the loon she says she isn't. The major nations seriously didn't want this story retold. Then we stared yelling at random points.

"Kick the frog's ass England!"

"Go Russia!"

"Cause China's awsome like that, duh Iggy!"

"Don't be so mean Germany, Let poor little Italy eat!"

"VEGAS BABY!"

"No don't try cooking Iggy it just isn't good!"

"Don't bash England's cooking when your worse at it then him, Cat!"

"Germany stop being so pessimistic!"

"Just let Sealand a nation already!"

"BAD ASS ALIEN SMACK DOWN!"

"WTF! Rome what's wrong with you?"

"Awsome Italian Drawing powers Activate!"

"Is it just me or does the alien chick look like Belarus?"

"That would explain why Belarus is psycho..."

The nations' faces while we were yelling addied to out laughter. Then when the ending started, I got up, and started dancing along, and I started humming to the toon.

The nations that didn't know about this were staring at Italy with shocked exspressions.

"Are you telling me without Italy we would all be white blobs by now da-ze?" Korea asked. The major nations nodded.

"I knew Italy could do it!" I said, glomping said italian.

"Cat, release" Sapphire said, trying to pry me of of Italy.

"Now that we know about Hetaria why don't you terr us how you got here?" Japan asked.

We explained our story and how we got here.

"Well then we will help you get home but I have to ask you to leave at the moment since this is a world meeting." Germany said.

"Aww I wanted to watch the meeting!" I whined, and I didn't want to go 'home', I had no 'home' to go back to.

"Ve~ I'll keep the bellas company!" Italy said running towards the big double doors, that lead out of the hall. He was about to throw open the doors when he got flung back.

"Crap" I muttered, and I walked over to a window, and placed my hand on it, it glowed bright silver, and the walls showed a rainbow swirly of colors."Aw crap" I said, playingthat I was sad to be stuck with the nations, in truth, I couldn't be happier.

"Care to explain why the door decided to drop kick my fratello?" Romano asked, I smiled at him, all of my fantasies flashed through my head, I'm such a creep.

"When we arrived our magic caused a force field to form around the possible exits." I explained, faking the annoyed tone in my voice.

"Then why don't you just break the force field then, aru?"

"This only happened once before and it's almost impossible to break and even if we broke it there's a huge chance that using that much magic will but us in comas." Sapphire sighed.

"We have to let it wear off on it's own..." I said.

"How long does that take, a few hours?"

"ummm three to five days..." Sapphire said.

Then the room exploded in yelling, and crying in some cases. I just sat there, smiling like Russia, twirling my scissors. Then me and Sapph climbed on the table and we let out shrill whistles. The I noticed France was about to grope me, Pervert.

"PREVERTED PIG!" I screamed, jumping to kick France in the face.

"Now that the two pervs are taken out" I started, I had noticed Sapphire had used Prussia's face to jump off the table. "We're not completely helpless, the three rooms that we can get through to are a kitchen, the restrooms and the medical supplies room. We can summon stuff into the room as I proved with the TV and DVD player. So the only real problem is you guys have to put up with each other!"

"I don't care what fits you got into in the past and I know I can't stop all the fights from happening but I want you to at least try, please!"

The nations looked at each other and grudgingly nodded.

"So what do we do now?" someone asked, I think it was Finland.

Sapphire and I locked eyes, and I grinned evily. I went to a corner of the room and started chanting.

"Circuli sunt

enim simul semel cum non verba mutavit

nos frui tempore simul

non quam diu erit durat" We chanted our magic swirling together, blinding everyone.

When the light faded, everyone were in their pjs, mine were a White tanktop with a tomato in the middle and short shorts with pasta and tomatoes on them. There was a Kareoke machine and DJ station in the middle of the room, and sleeping bags along one wall with everyones flags on them, mine, again, was covered in pasta and tomato designs, with my flying mint bunny doll and America mochi pillow. There was a fully stocked bar in the corner.

"PARTY TIME" We yelled. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own, never had, and probably never will :(**_

_**Warning: Sadness ahead, self-harm and a blob of living lasagnas...**_

**Party time**

"I'll go cook" I said, knowing very well Sapphire wasn't going to let me.

"NOO!" Sapphire yelled causing the nations to jump and me to pout.

"Awww, but I want to!" I whined.

"I don't want to, see the kitchen to explode, die of food poisoning or meet any of your 'pets' that you make!" They all stared at Her.

"...what?" Germany asked.

"She's a worse cook then England." She said, ignoring the miffed outburst from both England and Me.

"Pfft! I don't think anyone can be a worse cook then Angleterre." France scoffed.

"Has he ever sent 20 people to the hospital after they tasted his cooking?" Sapphire asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes." She looked into his smug eyes.

"Has he ever blown up the kitchen and the rest of the first floor, while trying to fry an egg?" France's eyes got big as did most of the nations.

"um... No."

"I don't think he ever made a beast while making pizza?"

"It was lasagnas, and Steve wasn't a beast!"

"It was walking across the plate, had eyes, breathed and bit my finger, I call it a beast!"

The nations were very pale.

"He was before we had magic to." She added.

"All who think that Cat should never be allowed in the kitchen, raise your hand,aru." I pouted as the nations all raised their hands.

"Who would like to make dinner, then?" I asked. Several different people raised their hands.

"I'll make dinner tonight with China if that's ok?" She said, they looked uneasy.

"Are you going to make Pad Mu Grop Tua Gnaw? And Budyn?" I asked, nearly drolling at the thought.

"I guess I can if you want." After that China pulled her into kitchen.

"Well..."I stood there, then it hit me, Steve was in a jar in my backpack. "STEVE" I scooped up the bag, and pulled the blob the looked like a mochi with legs and its jar out of my backpack.

"What is that?" America asked.

"This little guy, is Steve the third. He was the third little guy that was created by my awesome cooking, the other two escaped..." I smiled.

That's when I lost hold of my backpack, and droped it, my Yaoi spilling all over the ground. It was my doujin for Hetalia.

"FrUK" I said as I tried to pick them up before any of the nations could see.

"What?" France asked.

"You put mine and France's name together?" England looked confused.

"Is that yaoi?" Hungary picked up one of the magazines, her nose started bleeding.

"My personal collection~" I grinned, "I have more" I waved my backpack infront of her.

Then France started creeping on me, I threw Steve at him, Steve got in the vents, and that Steve is now missing.

_**~~~~This line is PedoBear and France's child, run for you virginity~~~**_

We ate dinner, had a bet that neither me of Sapphire won, and now we were headng to bed.

I lied down in my sleeping bag, which was in the corner.

The nightmare was the same as always. This nightmare was also my first memory. Me and my parents were sitting in their room. It had stormed that day, and I couldn't handle being alone.

That man came in, and he was smiling. It sent chills down my spine. My papa started yelling, then he fell. Mama screamed, and she fell to.

There was red everywhere. The man looked at me. his smile saddened.

"You won't be alone for long" He said, before he raised his knife in the air. It cut my chest, my blood flowed from my three year old body.

The man touched my cheak. "I'm sorry, child" He said.

Thunder sounded, a scream ripped through my lungs. I watched the man leave. I looked at my parents, my Papa was not moving, and neither was my Mama.

"Mama? Papa?" I shook them, and lighting flashed.

I shot up, and noticed Sapphire's worried face.

"Y-you don't need to do this, Sapph." I whispered not looking at her.

"Cat, are we really,going to have this talk again?" She asked, I didn't answer.

"Cat, Your my best friend, I'm here for you no matter what hour, no matter what's going on! You don't need to act brave for me!" Sapphire said pulling my face so I was looking at me. I fought the tears from spilling over in my eyes.

"It's nothi-"

"Don't you dare say it's nothing!" She said firmly, "I don't care what, that hag, Miss. Duff, pounded into your head. Crying does not mean your weak! Your not worthless, filth, useless, or any other foul words she send your way. She was our guardian at the orphanage, she should of done what I am when you woke up screaming, instead she hit you! You watched your parents die, of course it scared you mentally."

She didn't say physically, but she knew of the large scar on my chest, she helped me clean it when I moved to the orphanage.

"I don't knew what I would do without you, Sapph. Your the best friend a girl could have!" I said finally letting it all out. She let me cry into her chest, as she rubbed my back and whispered into my ear. After about have an hour I was cried dry. I hiccuped softly before standing up.

"Thanks, Sapphire." I whispered. She stood up and walked back to her own sleeping bag.

"Good night. And Cat just don't blow anything up ok?" I nodded. After these episodes I always went and found an isolated corner and stayed up the whole night, thinking.

I walked into the kitchen, and sat in the corner, pulling my knees to my chest. I looked at my left arm, so many scars.

"I really need to stop doing that" I said quietly. I saw the knife on the counter, I reached for it.

I held the knife in my hand, and pressed the blade to my arm. I hissed as the new cut stung. I did this another four times, the washed the knife and snuck to the medical room, and bandaged the cuts. I always did this after those nightmares, after remembeing I should be dead.

After I rapped the cuts I went back to the kitchen, and cleaned the evidence of my act, and I sat in the corner and rocked myself slowly. Suprisingly, no one noticed the cuts yet, the only one who knew about them was Sapphire, and she gets mad when I do it. On the outside, I'm a cheery italian, on the inside, I'm a messed up, depressed freak with suicidal urges.

_**~~~A/N: I totally made her depressed :(~~~~**_

I opened my Eyes to see a face, and in his hand was a knife. Reacting to instincts, I screamed and kicked him and backed into the corner. "I saw Sapphire run in, and she said something. I think it was about France and a meeting room kitchen, all I know is I was in my warm sleeping bag, and I was tired.

When I woke up again, I felt the sting of my arm. I sat up and winced. I lifted my arm so I could see it.

"Ow" I mumbled.

Sapphire saw me, and walked over, when she saw my arm, she glared.

"I thought you stopped that!" She yelled, causing me to flinch. The nations looked at us.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"No, you're not." She snapped, "If you were you wouldn't do it"

"I can't help it!" I screamed, tears streaing down my face. "It's the only way the pain lessens"

"Cat..." She put her hand on my shoulder, but I sht up, and ran into the conected bathroom and locked myself into a stall.

"I want it to stop" I said, shaking. "I want the memories to go away"

_A/N: I'm such an evil person... I like torturing my OCs ^J^ Reveiw my lovlies~_


	5. Chapter 5

Please forgive me! I started school, and got so busy with my classes, I couldn't work on anything. Please don't hate me!

I don't own, BTW.

~~~~~And START~~~~

I didn't move from my spot on the floor in the stall. I sat there for over an hour.

I looked up, and realized, I'm alone. It's kinda dark in here.

My heart pounded. I don't like being alone. The shadows began to move, but I knew somewhere in the back of my head it was all in my mind. Due to my unrashinal fear of being alone, I ignored that fealing.

I began seeing things, my ears started ringing, and I saw His face. I screamed, and screamed, and screamed.

I didn't stop my screaming until Sapph slapped me.

"Sapph..." I looked up at her wide eyed. I rapped my arms around her, tears slowly streaming down my face.

I barely noticed Romano's head peak around the corner.

"You ok, Cat?"He asked.

"Yeah, my monophobia just acted up" I smiled.

"She is afraid of being alone" Sapph said.

"Oh... Hungary told me to show you this, she said you would know what it ment." He held up an empty beer bottle from last night.

"Our Song or Spin the bottle?" Sapphire asked.

"Both" I grinned, hopping up, and left the bathroom.  
"Are you ok, Cat-San?" Japan asked

"Yeah I just had a small panic attack due to my monophobia."

All the nations looked confused.

"The fear of being alone." I clarified.

"You both have some pretty werid phobias." Japan observed. I smirked as Sapphire grined like an idiot.

"EMBRACE THE WEIRDNESS!" She yelled tackling Japan to the floor.

"She'll do that if you call her or anything about her weird." I said, before grabbing the bottle from Sapphire's hands.

"Time for party games!" I sang. "Bottle, or Song first?"

"Our Song!" I knew Sapphire loved this game.

"Our what?" America asked stupidly.

"Our Song." Sapphire said.

"You sit in a circle and one person spins a bottle, the spiner has to then go up and sing a song about the relationship between them and the person the bottle landed on." I smirked, after explaining.

"I also might of spiked the beer last night so if we played this you would have to do it and you have to pick Truefully." Sapphire said, ignoring the noice of disapproval. I jumped around pushing nation after nation into a circle.

"I'll go first!" I announced. I spun the bottle hard, watching it spin round and round. It stopped on... France. He winked at me and I growled but the potion kick in. I moved in a trance almost. I push Romano and Sapph on stage, drag the BTT over and sitting them right in front of the stage before starting the song.

Take a hint by Victoria Justice

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite But it always seems to bite me in the

Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth And that is when it started going south Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint La, La, La .  
T-take a hint, take a hint La, La, La .

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint La, La, La .  
T-take a hint, take a hint La, La, La .

What about "no" don't you get So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested It's about time that you're leavin'  
I'm gonna count to three and Open my eyes and You'll be gone

One.  
Get your hands off my Two.  
Or I'll punch you in the Three.  
Stop your staring at my Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint I am not your missing link Let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint

The BTT trio moved to the emo corner as soon as we finished. Applause echoed throught the room.

"So who's next?" Sapph asked, America held out his hand.

"The hero wants a turn." Sapph handed him the bottle. As it spun, it looked like it would stop on Canada, so, I might have gave it a little jolt. It landed on England, excellent. Oh, and the song was perfect.

I'd lie by Taylor Swift

I don't think that passenger seat Has ever looked this good to me He tells me about his night And I count the colors in his eyes He'll never fall in love he swears As he runs his fingers through his hair I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong I don't think it ever crossed his mind He tells a joke I fake a smile That I know all his favorite songs And..

I could tell you his favorite color's green He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room Innocently overlooks the truth Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white Never let nobody see him cry I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite color's green He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He stands there then walks away My god if I could only say I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar I think he can see through everything But my heart First thought when I wake up is My god he's beautiful So I put on my make up And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green He loves to argue oh and it kills me His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes And if you asked me if I love him If you asked me if I love him I'd lie

I have to say, America's face was priceless. He bolted off the stage, leaving the room, followed by England.

"AWW, USUK in it's finest" I squealled, swooning in a fangirl-ish way.

""Actually since America basicly called himself the girl in their relationship with the song I say it's UKUS" Sapphire corrected me.

"Yeah your right!"

"Um what are you talking about, bellas?" Italy asked. I pulled down a large diagram that appeared from nowhere, actually, I had it in my pocket for moments like this.

"Pairing consite of a uke and seme." I paused at the confused looks.

"Ukes bottom. Semes top." Sapphire deadpaned causing most of the nations to blush.

"Anyways, most pairings don't give an order to witch is witch just combining the two names, but USUK and UKUS is one of the exceptions."

"USUK, America is the Seme and England is the Uke and vise versa with UKUS." Sapph finished

"Umm what other pairings are there for Hetalia?" Hungary asked, kinda excited.

"The ones we support and ship are..." I tailed off letting Sapphire jump in.

"Spamano, Spain and Romano, Prucan, Prussia and Canada, GerIta, Germany and Italy, USUK, and RusChu, Russia and China." She said with a smile and the blushes blooming on the mentioned countries faces. I frowned

"I hate Spamano!" I whined.(A/N:It is my OPT in real life!)

"WHAT! Why don't you like me and mi poco de tomate, together?" Spain wailed hugging Romano.

"Bastard! Get off did you not just hear the song I just sang?" Romano said prying Spain off.

"As for Spain's question, she doesn't like them because she's in love with Romano." Romano blushed and looked away

"SI!" I said smiling at them, a dark silver arua, similar to Russia's appeared behind me.

"Back to the pairings," Sapph said making me come back to the real world, "There's Greece and Japan, Turkey and Greece, Spain and Romano, Britain and America, Germany and Italy, France and Britain, America and Russia, Russia and Lithuania, Russia and China, Canada and Prussia, Canada and France, Prussia and Hungary, Prussia and Austria, Japan and Turkey, The Ottoman Empire and Greece, Prussia and Germany, America and Canada, Italy and Romano-."

"Woah, Woah! What were those last three?" Romano asked sounding alittle disturbed.

"Aw, Germcest, Amercest, and Itacest." I giggled at the disturbed looks on all of the faces in the room.

"You would be suprised how many people like pairing America and Canada, Italy and Romano, and Germany and Prussia up." America and England walked back into see everyone looking like ripe tomatoes, with the exception of Italy, Romano, Prussia, Germany and Canada, who all turned an instresting shade of green. Canada was moving away from his brother.

"Do we want to know?" They asked. All the nations shook their head no.

At that moment, England and America came back in, hands intertwined.

"AWWW!" I squealed, pointing at their hands.

"EKKKK!" Sapphire squealed with me this time. They blushed, but didn't drop hands. Sapph tossed the bottle up in the air and Germany caught it.

"I'm guessing it's my turn." He said a small blush forming on his face, he spun it. I pointed my finger at the bottle, again, affecting the outcome. It stopped on Italy.

Paralyzed By Big Time Rush

You, you walked into the room On a Friday afternoon That's when I saw you for the first time And I was paralyzed I had a million things to say But none of them came out that day 'cause I was never one of those guys That always had the best lines Time stopped ticking My hands keep shaking And you don't even know that

I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move if I had the guts to But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

Now I learned a lot from my mistake Never let a good thing slip away I've had a lot of time to look back And my only regret is

Not telling you what I was going through But you didn't even know that

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move if I had the guts to But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

As the years go by I think about you all the time, whoa If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed, paralyzed by you

You walked into the room On a Friday afternoon

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move if I had the guts to But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)

Paralyzed, paralyzed, you got me tongue-tied Paralyzed, paralyzed, now I'm frozen inside Paralyzed, paralyzed You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

Good God, Germany has a voice, a gruff german accented one, but it was still hot.

Italy walked up to Germany.

"I...uh...um..." Germany stammered. Italy didn't give him time to react, before he tackled him to the ground crushing their lips together.

I'm in heaven, just need to get Canada with Prussia and I'm golden.

Sapphire tossed the bottle in the air after she stopped her nose bleed from the yaoi moment a second ago.

I used my powers again, and flicked it towards her.

"My turn then." She glared at me. I just smiled and waved.

She spun the bottle, it landed on Japan, perfect.

Notice me by Alexa Ray Joel

I was once a girl and-

Now I am a young woman

I've blossomed and I've sprung

with all my Might.

Ain't it kind of Intriguing

Thing for that I'm feeling?

Seems as though they happen over night

So now that I'm not Reclusive

Please don't find me intrusive

Tell my that your flattery is so Ex-clu-sive~ .

Notice me, Notice me,

Notice me, Notice me!

Face it baby, You need me!

Don't Pretend you don't see me honey~

Can't you catch that I'm smiling?

Ain't it kind of Beguiling

Cause you know that smile is all for you?

I can light up a room now,

I can light a good tune now

I could be most popular if This-were- high-school!

Yes, it's rather Alarming

When you tease me, it's charming

go on, Keep me guessing- cause it's quite dis-ar-ming~

Notice me, Notice me,

Notice me, Notice Me!

If your happy you found me-

Notice me, Notice me

Notice me, Notice me!

How you maintaining your cool around me?

((I am not writing the rest, get over it!))

"Oh it's over?"After it was over the room erupted in wolf whistles and cat calls, some from me.

"You deserve a cupcake!" I grinned.

"NO! I am not eating a cupcake" She paled. Everyone else looked confused.

"I could summon Iggy! He would cook them!" I said, looking at the ceiling in thought. "Big brother... I bet his cupcakes would be awesome."

"Not that you would be able to eat them, you would be in them" Sapphire yelled.

"I am going to summon him" I grinned, pulling a peice of chalk from my pocket. I drew a magic circle in the center of the room.

"Cat, don't!" Sapph said again, but I ad already said the incantation.

"Afferte mihi alii a speculo deminsions. Afferte mihi ludio ludius bina et bina" I said.

"Crap" Sapphire faced palmed. The nations looked so confused.

A bright light filled the circle and a pale blonde head poked out.

"Ello loves" The person said, smiling.

~~~A/N Starts here~~~

You get the virtual tomato if you can guess who Cat summoned.

(*) (*) (*) (*) (*)


	6. Chapter 6

"Ello loves" He smiled.

I summoned 2P England, who I'm calling Iggy.

"Bastard! What weird magic did you do now!" Another person yelled. I summoned 2p Italy too? Cool!

Feli, as I'm calling 2P Italy, pressed a knife to Iggy's chin.

"Sorry, love~" Iggy sang, "I didn't do anything!" That's when I noticed the other 2P.

"2P Romano, too?" I smiled.

"Hey, Who are you people?" Lovi, 2p Romano, asked.

I resisted the urge to glomp him.

"Cat, send them back now" Sapphire said.

"No can do, ripping a hole into another dimension is hard. I used up all my magic and they'll be back in their own world by midnight anyways!" I smiled.

"I still question how you can make a portal to the 2p world and not back home.." She said, I just shrugged in reply.

"Maybe cause we're closer..."

"Sorry, loves, but could you kindly explain what's going on~" Iggy giggled.

"I'm not one of your play toys/ingredient!" Sapph said, stiffly, then turned to me. "Your fault, You explain."

"But I explained pairings!" I said causing a lot of nations to blush, again.

"I'm going to go banish all the weapons and poision from this room, while you explain." She said. I tackled her before she could even banished half the knifes on Feli and Iggy.

"No! You'll take the fun out of it!" I whined.

"I dont want to die!" She protested.

"Don't be so dramatic we'll live."  
"WITH THREE 2PS! TWO OF THEM ARE A PSYCHO OFF HIS ROCKER CHEF AND THE OTHER IS BASICLY A WHOLE MAFIA PACKED INTO ONE BODY!" She screeched.

"Ok what the hell is going on!? Is that... Iggy?" America said finally speaking up.

"Nations met the 2ps. Alternate versions of yourself, luckily only these three showed up." She tried to explain, luckily I picked up.

"Basically they have different coloring from you, have the exact opposite personalities and are all serial killers!" I listed off on my fingers.  
"You expect us to believe that there are exact opposites of us?" Someone, Denmark, scoffed. I smirked.

"Hey England? Why so gay?" I asked innocently.

"I'm not gay! I'm British!" England yelled.

"Hey Iggy why so British?" Sapphire asked . Iggy giggled.

"Oh dearie I'm not British, I'm Gay~!" Sapph started laughing at England's ticked off face. Dear lord, I think I need to hug Iggy.

"Yes and you're a crazed murder who uses Alfred as your boy toy." Feli added, inspecting his knife.

"Nations, this is 2p England, aka Iggy, 2p Italy, also Feli, and 2p Romano, call him Lovino." Sapph said pointing to each 2p in turn.

"And Cat?" I kept my eyes on the insane brit.

"Cat just get it out of your system." Like hell I needed to be told twice.

"AWWW IGGY" I squealed, tackling him to the gorund.

"Can I have a cupcake?" I asked, arms still around him.

"Of course, love" Iggy smiled as he held out the heavenly treat.

"Ok Cat get off Iggy so England can properly met his opposite." Sapphire said while dragging the Italians over.

Romano stared at Lovino for a few seconds.

"Hi, are you me? You look at lot like Feli! Y-You won't hurt me will you? PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Lovino started crying.

"Why the crapola am I a pussy? And a blonde!" Romano yelled.

"Hey, you know if you opposite is a wuss that means your kick ass!" I said hugging Romano, causing face turned bright red.

"Huh? I guess your right!" He chuckled.

I looked over towards The two North Italies.

"VE~ So your me? Or am I you? Ve~ this is confusing?Hey do you like pasta?I like pasta-" Italy went on and on about pasta, obvious to his doubles eye twitching.

"You're more annoying then Lovino!" Feli suddenly growled, grabbing a handful of Italy's hair holding a knife against his throat. I froze in fear, and had a flashback about Him. I subconciously put my hand to the scar, and forced back the tears and screams of pain. I shook my head, and noticed Italy shaking.

"Maybe in your world I would be but in this is world there is more to being a nation then killing everyone, and power. We help each other here, we're all friends, so I may not be the strongest or the bravest but I have friends who except me." He said, firmly.

"Did Italy just say something smart?" I whispered to Sapph.

"I think so! It's a sign of the end of the world!" She whispered back. I nodded."But as long as his eyes stay closed we're safe." With that said, I went back to the Romanos.

Romano had Lovino in a head lock, and was laughing as the kid whimpered.

"Roma!" I ran over. "Don't hurt your other self!" I pried them away from each other.

"Grazie, bella." Lovino said.

"Nessun problema, sono felice di aiutare" I said in my native tounge, Italian. (No problem, I am happy to help)

Both of them stared at me.

"Cosa? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?" (What? Did I do something wrong?)

"No, you're speaking italian" Romano said.

"Well, yeah, I am." I said.

"How?"

"I'm Italian." I said as if it was as plain as day. I turned back to the others to see Germany colapse, Sapphire take a knife from Feli. What did I miss while talking to Roma and Lovino?

"That's right 2p Prussia is suicidal..." Sapphire muttered to herself, "Plus Your're all bloody axe murders."

Iggy started laughing, before standing in front of a still pissed off England.

"Eh, chap, why do you look so grumpy?" He asked.

"I'm not grumpy, Git!" England yelled.

"Don't use that kind of language." Iggy said.

"Bastard, I can talk how ever the bloody hell I want to" England snapped.

"Don't curse!" Iggy's eye twitched.

"Fuck you!" England yelled.

They continued yelling at eachother, I barely noticed Feli move.

"Whaa-!" He had me pinned against him, his knife to my chest.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled.

I froze. The pain, the blood, all of it, came back to me. The mans face, the voices.

"Cat, it's him!" The voices yelled. "Kill him! He took them! Kill Him KILL HIM!"

The voices kept screaming at me. I kept shaking my head. I wasn't going to hurt anyone else!

The next thing I knew, I was sitting on Feli's chest, my hands clamped on his throat, and his face turing blue. I wasn't even think as I screamed at him, I couldn't even see his face, I only saw the man.

"You bastard! You killed them! You killed them! You took them away from me!" I screamed.

"Cat! Stop!" Sapphire tackled me off of him, making me release Feli's throat.

She pinned my hands down, but I continued thrashing.

"Cat!" She screamed. I felt a sharp sting on my face. This is the second time she has slapped me today.

"S..Sapphire..." I felt the tears well up. "I..I'm s...s...sorr...y..."

"Cat! What happened? You attacked Feli! She yelled.

Since I'm older, taller, and stronger than her, I fliped over so I could get out of her grasp. I ran to the medical room, and locked the door behind me.

"They will hate you, now" Great, they are talking again. "They think you're insane"

"I'm not" I said quietly.

"You can obvbiously believe that" The Voice said, "You just tried to kill Feliciano."

"I didn't, that wasn't me, that was you" I sank into a corner, and rapped my arms around my knees.

"I didn't do anything" I said.

"Yes you did" It said said.

"No"

"It was you." The voice said.

"I didn't" It said.

"What about those children?" It said.

"I... I"

"You what? You're sorry? That won't cut it." The voice screamed. "Sapphire doesn't even know why you were sent here."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, covering my ears.

"You should be dead" It said.

"Shut up"

"You should have died with your parents" It said.

"Shut up" I said a little louder.

"No one cares about you" It said.

"Shut up" I said.

"Sapphire just feels bad for you. That man didn't even care enough to finish the job" It laughed.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Twenty minutes. That's how long I have been in the medical room. Twenty minutes of a voice i can't see try to get me to do it's bidding. Honestly, I now have a headache.

'Com-' I cut the voice off.

"Say another word, I will find a way to hurt you." I hissed, that was when I heard Sapphire say something bout cosplay.

I quickly shot up, and was right infront of her.

"OMG! How did you get our costumes!?" I squealed.

"They were in my pack I guess I never took them out after Anime Expo!" I glomped her.

"Holy Roman Empire! I love you and your forgetfulness!" I said.

"Cat I can't breathe!" Sapphire gasped out. I released her form the hug but grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bathroom. I then slamed the door, probably drawing more attention than nessesary.

IYanked open the bag that had our cosplays in it, and smiled creepily. Hehehe, I'm going to scare the shit out of the nations.

"Witch one should I do?" I looked up to see Sapphire staring at her two cosplays.

"I think you should do the less shocking one." I said.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"The female one" I giggled.

"How is that less shocking?"

"You just get really into your characters." I said as I changed my shirt, then put on the blue uniform. Secretly slide off the locket I had around my neck, and replaced it with an Iron Cross. After I pulled on my gloves and boots, I quickly ran a brush through my silver hair, trying to make it look longer than it's acctual shoulder length. Being albino had it's perks, I could easily do female Prussia. I picked up the small canary doll, cast a tiny spell, and made it fly around my head.

I looked at Sapphire, she looked almost exactly like Norway, only a girl. She looked confused.

"I'm missing something... But what?"

Ah! I know what's missing! I smiled as I skipped over, I quickly used a piece of hair from her wig, and curled it. She forgot Norway's curl, the Fjords.

"God I'm stupid. How could I forget the Fjords?" She mummbled. Then, on a whim, all emotion drained from her face. It was creepy, I tell you, creepy!

"It's weird how you can do that." I shuddered.

I heard the door open, and was perpaired to turn and slap a nation, but it was only Hungary.

"Hey what are you two do-" She stopped when she saw how we were dressed."Why are you dressed up as girl versions of Prussia and Norway?"

"It's called cosplay and since in our world you were anime there's a lot of different cosplay for you guys." I said in a really obnoxious tone, letting out my inner Prussian.

I get that I sometimes cosplay with Japan but why are you girl versions?" Hungary said.

"Nyotalia." I said as if it explained everything.

"Nyotalia is basically all the nations as their opposite genders." Sapph explained to her. Her face shifted from confusion to an 'ohhhhhhh' expression.

"Cat, we forgot something." Sapphire said.

"The awesome me never forgets anything!" I protested.

"Your voice says different." She said, pulling two small viles of liquid out of her bag, one blue, one red. I snatched the red one, and popped the lid off.

"Bottoms up!" I cheered, downing the bottles contents. It tasted like cinnimon, yum. My throat burned for a second, then got all scratchy. I coughed.

"KESESESESESESESESESESES NOW I SOUND AWESOME TOO!" I said in a very thick german accent.

"No" Sapph said, treating me like I was a small child, at which I scoffed. "You sound like an idiot" She finished.

I scoffed again, then turned to the door, which I promptly kicked wide open.

"YOU CAN'T HANDEL MY AWESOMENESS!" I yelled loudly, gaining the attention of all of the nations.

"What the hell!" Germany yelled, then Sapph explained the Nyotalia and cosplay.

"Um... Yeah I didn't really need to know what my brother looked like as a girl." Germany said rubbing his head as if he had a headache.

I awesomly snuck up behind him, cause I'm an awesome ninja like that.

"WEST! YOU JUST HANDLE OUR AWESOMENESS PLUS THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS OUR AWESOME PET'S GILBIRD AND JILLBIRD! KESESESESESESESESESESES " I yelled in his ear, it was funny when he jumped and fell down.

Sapph helped him up, I just turned to find the king of awesome.

"Kesesesese, you look like me!" Speak of the awesome.

"I know, it's just so awesome!" I said.

"But, how awesome are you?" He asked with a sly smirk.

"Awesome enough to kick your awesome ass!" I said.

He just stared at me.

And stared.

And stared.

Then we oth busted out laughing.

When we calmed are laughing, I looked over to see Sapph walking away from Denmark, who's hair was dripping, with what I assumed was beer.

"HEY LILTH, DO YOU WANT TO CHANGE COSTUMES?" I yelled.

"I thought you said I would scare the others with my other costume?" She said calmly.

"Oh you will that's why I want to do it!" I said with a slightly evil tone.

"Ve~ Pasta is ready!" Guess who said that, as he carried ten or twelve enormous pots of the delious smelling noodles.

I sniffed at the alluring aroma, and was praticly drooling. I dragged Sapphire back to where we changed at.

I quickly slide out of my blue military dress, and slide into tan one. I pulled my white hair back, and pinned it as I slipped on the alburn wig.

This time, I remembered the potion, which tasted like pasta~.

"Ve~ I-a still say it's-a weird when you-a do that!" I said brightly when Sapphire reverted back into her real self.

"Cat your curl." She said, glancing over her shoulder at me, giggling slightly.

"Aw crapola! Thank-a you so much-a, I would-a of looked-a stupido with out it!" I said as I quickly made they curl appear.

"I would pull it but I know what it does." Sapph muttered.

"Ve~ What-a you say?" I asked.

"Nothing, Daisy." She said, I giggled at my character name.

"What-a do you-a think?" She asked.

"I think I'll wait until after dinner to put on my other outfit." She said, putting her regular clothes on. I shuddered.

"You'll-a scare them-a for life with that." I said, trying to sound serious. I gave up, and smiled. I skipped back into the main room, humming queit 'Ve~'s as I went.

"Ve~ Wait is Cat supposed to be me?" Italy asked looking up from his pasta.

"No Ita, I'm not-a you I'm Daisy, the girl version-a of you! Ve~" I giggled.

"As much as I hate to say it, I have to agree with the Potato bastard. Seeing my fratello as a girl is just weird." Romano said.

"Aw but don't you think I'm cute as a girl, Roma?" Italy asked, my god, he is so adorkable! I had to really try not to laugh, got to stay in character.

"WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT!?" Romano screamed, making me sniffle.

"Roma doesn't-a like me!" I whimpered, tears building up and ready to start flowing.

"No! I-uh-I mean-" I turned away, frowning.

"If you like me then why didn't answer Ita's question?" I said, whiping a stray tear.

"You are- I mean no- I..." He kept on stuttering.

"Which is it?" America said jumping into the conversation.

"She cute dammit!" He flushed and turned away.

"Aw You so nice Romano!" I pulled him into a hug that could only be referred to as a 'boob-hug'. I knew his face was growing redder, well, what guy wouldn't blush after having their face squished into the breast of a girl dressing like their brother? France, maybe.

Chigi!" He yelled as he pushed her off. Awkward silence over took the others, not me or Italy, we were chowing on pasta.

Um... Hey sapphire?" America said breaking the awkwardness, "We saw what Italy, Romano and Iggy look as 2ps," He said guestering to the three knocked out countries in the corners, "and what Italy, Prussia and Norway look like as girls but what about the rest of us? What do our 2ps and N-Nekotalia's? look like?"

"The word your looking for is Nyotalia. Nekotalia is all your cats." Sapphire said.

"That seems odd..." England commented.

"I can show you pictures of all the 2ps and the Nyotalia's there are!" Sapph pulled out her handy dandy... Hetalia scrapbook

At that I zoned out, and took a little seista.

I woke up to see Japan blushing. He must have seen the intire section dedicated to him in the book.

"Sapphie! It's time for your second costume!" I chose that moment to interrupt the little gathering.

"Why did they have to see that?" She groaned. I sat next to her, a sad smile on my face.

"Hey girly look on the bright side, at least now you won't scare them as much" I said. "Plus you can't stay upset with this costume on it's physically impossible!"

"Fine but only because I lose all dignity in these costumes and I'm already embarrassed." She said.

I smiled as she changed into a cosplay that would probably scar the nations more than they already are since we came.

She slide her wig on, and made her smiling curl.

"Again creepy how you do that." I said after she changed her face into a creepy smile. I had changed back into my normal sweatshirt and jeans.

"Why are you always nagging me?" She whined.

"I'm not nagging you!" I said.

She shrugged and ran at the door. She forgot it was locked...

"Ow!" She said from her place on the floor. Oddly enough, she continued to smile.

She stood, and unlocked the door, walking out, I noticed she started creeping towards Japan.

Japn was talking to South Korea, this couldn't be more perfect. Japan was going to lose his mind be the time we get out of the meeting room.

"YOUR BREAST BELONG TO ME, DA-ZE!" Japan expecting a attack from the front, punched the Korean he had been talking to in the face, the same moment Sapphire's hands gripped his chest. He twisted out of her grip only to freeze and stare at her. I could not hold in my laughter.

"S-Sapphire-San?" He said looking her over nervously. Everyone was looking at her, in a blue and white hanbok, brown contacts, white rubber boots and short dark brown wig with a curl that was currently making a ':D' face, she was quite a sight.

"SHOCKED SILENCE ORIGINATED IN KOREA, DA-ZE!" Sapphire jumped up.

"Of course it did other me, da-ze!" He said with the same energy, but that was a good thing. She was pretending to be him after all.

"And this is why I said you would be scared for life," I commented, smirking slightly, " Welcome to hell bastards!"

A/N: I love this chapter, not as depressing as the recent ones have been, but don't worry, they get alot worse~ *Evil grin* Anyways, I do not own, blah blah blah, Review and all that. 


	8. Chapter 8

** Yeah, I so own this... You know I don't, otherwise this wouldn't be FANfiction. And this happens t be the longest chpter I have written for any of my stories. Over 4k words. It's kinda long.**

**interesting things ahead. Beware of: Groping Korea's, surprised China's and PSY and Pewdiepie references. **

* * *

I swear Sapphire get's ADHD when she is in her Korea cosplay. It's fun to watch. She would

notice every little thing. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing in the silent room. Everyone

seemed to be holding their breath.

I watched as Sapph and Korea skipped around the room, humming. Every few minutes they would

exclaim about something that originated in Korea, or grope Japan, Taiwan or Hong Kong.

Then China came out of the kitchen, and right into his worst nightmare. I seriously was having

trouble not laughing.

"I cleaned all the dishes, Aru. What are we doing toni- AI-YA!" China's question got cut off as two

pairs of hands frantically grasped his chest.

"ANIKI'S BREASTS BELONG TO US!" Sapphire and Korea yelled, before China hit them with his

wok. I couldn't hold it in anymore, and busted out laughing.

"YOUNG-SOO I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU-" He froze mid-rant when he noticed not one but two

Koreans at his feet.

"Wh-Wha-?" He cries in distress. Sapphire both grinned up at him.

"Fear originated in Korea, da-ze!" They said in unison. China fell to his knees and placed his hands

over his head.

"It's all just a nightmare, just a nightmare, just a nightmare..." He began chanting to himself.

Sapphire poked him in one cheek while Korea poked the other.

"Sorry China but that Korea," I laughed, then pointed at Sapph, " That is Sapph in her Korea

cosplay outfit. I told you, you would be scarred for life!" China glanced up wearily.

"If this isn't a dream then why are the Nordics dressed like that?" Everyone's heads snapped

around. Denmark flushed when he saw he was in a sugar-plum fairy princess costume complete

with purple sparkly wings and a tiara. Norway was scowling at his fluffy pink bunny costume.

Iceland pulled the ribbons that had his hair up in pigtails out and frowned at his frilly yellow dress.

Finland blushed at the strapless wedding dress that was on his tiny frame and the baby blue tux on

Sweden. I did that to them when no one was looking. They really need to pay attention to the

things going on around them.

"SUFIN ORIGINATED IN KOREA, DA-ZE!" Sapphire yelled.

"Sufin did not originate in Korea!" China snapped.

"China do you even know what Sufin is?" I asked.

"..."

"Thought so."

"CAN WE GET BACK TO WHY I'M IN A DRESS!?" Denmark roared.

"It's called cross dressing, da-ze! And it originated in Korea!" Sapph answered.

"It did not!" China mumbled

"I think he means how we got into these clothes!" Iceland snapped.

"Easy I wanted to see how distracting Sapph is in her costume so I put you in those costumes and

waited to see how long it would take for someone to notice." I explained, brushing off the death

glares I was getting from Iceland, Norway and Denmark. If looks could kill, I would be six feet

under.

"Ummmm, what's Sufin?" Finland asked.

"It's a pairing name for you and Su-san!" Sapph said, doing a fangirl faint before standing up.

Finland was blushing bright cherry red and Sweden had a small smile on his face. Korea went to

say something.

"If you're going to claim that something originated in you then save it!" China said harshly.

Aww, he hurt Korea's feelings!

"I know something that didn't originate in Korea!" Sapphire said. I smiled at the nations' confusion.

"Nagging obviously didn't originate in Korea. It originated in China!" She snapped. Everyone stared

at her with wide eyes. I started laughing, followed soon by America and a few others. China just

stared at her, his mouth on the floor. Korea was giggling and hugged her.

"That was awesome!" He screamed into her ear, but I don't think she minded.

"Wh-Ho-Why- No- She-" China was utterly confused.

"Even while we're acting like the different people we cosplay we can't completely block out our

personality. That little comeback was dear old over-protective Sapph peeking out." I gasped out

between laughs.

"Plus Epic comebacks originated in Korea, Da-ze!" I said with a giant grin.

"NOTHING ORIGINATED IN KOREA, ARU!" China finally, coming back to his senses, yelled his eye twitching.

"Stuff did originate in us, Da-ze!" Sapphire whined, which Korea nodded his head in agreement.

"If you can find one thing that was invented in Korea that, ummm, America knows about then I will never disagree with you again!" China screamed. Sapph smirked. This is gonna be good!

"You better get used to agreeing with us then, aniki-chan!" Sapph said, going over to the DJ station.

"So Roma, you like tomatoes?" I asked said nation.

"Si" He said.

"Cool" I nodded. (( A/N: Randomness originated in Korea Da-Ze! *Shot by Switzerland*))

"Cat! I need you to get a projector and a music video up for me, Da-ze!" Sapph call across the

room.

"What for?" I asked, even though I knew what she was going to say.

"Aniki-chan said he would agree that everything originated in me, if I could find something invented

in Korea that America knew, da-ze!" I smirked knowing exactly she was talking about.

"I can't wait to see China's face!" I giggled after summoning the stuff, before sitting back for the

show. She hit play and listened as the awesome electro beat went through the speakers. I saw

America and Korea both perk up as they rushed to join her on stage. China's eyes nearly fell out of

his head as we began sing and dancing to the song.

_Oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style_

_Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja_

_Na nun sa na ye Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye Gu ron sa na ye_

_A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka_

_Oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_

_Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op Eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja_

_Na nun sa na ye Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye Gu ron sa na ye_

_A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka_

_Oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_

_Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op Eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom You know what I'm saying_

_Oppan Gangnam Style Eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op Eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_Oppan Gangnam Style!_

I was rolling on the floor laughing as I watched the trio dance to the song.

"Ummm What the Hell?" China cried.

"That was a very popular K-Pop song, Gangnam Style. It now has over a million likes on

YouTube since it was posted almost four months ago and a record-breaking 214 Million views."

"Oh yeah I think I've heard of that." England said.

"Yeah me to!" A few others agreed with England.

"America has gone on about it since August!" Canada chuckled.

"Who knew something could actually come from Korea." France commented astonished by the

news.

"EVERYTHING ORIGINATED IN KOREA!" Korea and his look-a-like yelled.

After that little proformance, Sapphire started playing random K-pop songs. I watched her for a

while, then go bored, and went to sit on my sleeping bag, humming a song under my breath.

Then I thought of something. It was a brilliant idea too.

"Saaapph!" I whined

"Yes, da-ze?" She asked.

"Why don't you change back to being you?" I suggested. She pouted.

"But I like this costume!"

"You've been Korea for three hours now! Come on I want to play spin the bottle!" I begged.

"Why do you need an excuse to kiss Romano?" She blurted face turned several shades of

red in a span of a few seconds, it probably wasn't healthy.

"W-What!" I sputtered.

"Why do you need to use a stupid game to kiss your crush a.k.a. Romano? I could kiss my crush

without that stupid bottle, watch!" She isn't going to, is she?

"Hey, Japan~"

"Yes Sapphi-"His words got cut off as she leaned in and smashed her lips onto his. Yep, she did it.

Baka, why would you do that? She looked shocked by her own actions, and blushed bright red.

"私は本当にごめんなさい! (I'm so so sorry!)" She said before running into the bathroom. Wow, that

is such a good hiding place.

"Should we get her out?" Someone asked.

"No, she'll be fine" I said, waving my hand towards the nations as I drained a bottle of soda.

"But, aren't you worried that she-" America started, but I cut him off.

"Sapphire is different than me. She doesn't like it when people try to console her, unlike me. She

enjoys being alone while I freak out. She won't do anything stupid." I said firmly. "So just leave

her be."

I walked over to my bag, and looked through it. In it was: My laptop, one clean sweatshirt, my

keys, my Ipod, my cell phone... Hey! I wonder if my cell still works.

"Hey Sapph! OMG Our phone work in this dimension! Awesomeness! When are you coming out of

the bathroom?" That was the text I sent.

She responded quickly. "I'm not in the bathroom ^J^"

"What do you mean you're not in the bathroom? And what's with the Russia face?" I texted.

"I pulled a Russia." What the heck did she mean by that?

"Lie down on your sleeping bag and look at the ceiling, da? ^J^" I was confused, but complied

anyway.

She was smiling down at me. From a vent. Like a spy. She is the Double O Ninja.

I gave she a lopsided grin and a peace sign before I sat up and sent her another Text.

"OMG HOW IN THE HECK DID YOU GET UP THERE!?"

"Vodka, ^J^" I knew it! I resisted the urge to scream 'Vodka gives you Wings'.

"I KNEW VODKA WAS EPIC BUT THIS IS A WHOLE NEW LEVEL!" I sent.

"LOL! I was kidding!"

"...oh" I responded with a frown on my face.

"Go ahead and play Spin the bottle."

"You going to mess with the game?"

"You know me so well, ^J^"

"You like that face too much."

"^J^ What face? ^J^"

"That one!"

"^J^ I HAVE ^J^ NO ^J^ IDEA ^J^ WHAT ^J^ YOU'RE ^J^ TALKING ^J^ ABOUT"

"... I'm going to start the game now"

I got some nations to play (Read: I forced them). A lot of them didn't know how to play, so I

explained. We were going to play Seven minutes in heaven. Then I tossed the bottle that was in my

hands into the air.

It landed in...

Sweden's hands. He spun it. Guess who it stopped on! Finland! He stood and pulled the finnish man

into the closet. That's when my pocket vibrated.

"There is a video camera in there, da? ^J^"

"Of course my piccolo zaffiro (little Sapphire)! Who do you think I am!?"

After three minutes I threw open the door to see the two nations sitting on the floor. It looked

like they just talked for three minutes... if it wasn't for the wrinkled clothes, messed up hair and

the dark red blushes on their faces.

I repeated the process of tossing the bottle into the air and it landed in Canada's hands. He looked

bashful but didn't protest and the bottle was spinning again.

This time I noticed the very faint glow on the bottle. Sapphire was messing with the game!

It landed on Prussia.

Within a minute of them entering the closet, moans could be heard. I already had a tissue over my nose, as did Hungary

and Japan. I knew Sapphire was going to need it, too, so I sent her a box.

"Thank you Cat" She texted.

"Any time fellow Otaku!"

I slowly made my way over to the closet and slowly opened the door to show two hot shirtless

nations making out in the closet. I swayed like she was going to faint. Germany walked up and pulled

them apart.

"Keep it in your pants! We're still trapped in here remember!" He shouted but was obviously he was

obviously disturbed about seeing his brother in such a compromising position. Yes it does seem like

what is known the Canadian Rage has made Canada the Seme in this round. What the hell? Brain!

What have I told you about being a sports announcer!

"Ummm... Let's go on with the game?" I comment, having gotten steadier on my feet. And with that

the bottle got tossed back into the air and bounced off France's head.

"Le Ow!" Ok he didn't really say the le but I imagined it like that.

"Should we go for amusing or painful?" I asked Sapph in a text.

"I don't feel like protecting Russia from Belarus after she kills France so amusing."

And on that note Sapphire stopped the bottle on the only innocent Person in this room,

Liechtenstein. France smiled his stupid frog smile at her. Before he could even get up three bullets

went whizzing past his head. He gulped but stood up anyways and looked over to where

Liechtenstein had been sitting only to see an angry Germanic man standing in front of him.

"Don't you dare." Switzerland growled. France raised his hands in defeat.

"But mon ami! It's the rules, I have to-" He was cut off by a gun barrel knocking him hard against

his head. I laughed as France fell like a rock. Sapphire laughed a little loud.

Sapphire?" America called looking around trying to pinpoint her voice.

"You're not going to find her; she's trying out a new spell we found last week." That is a lie.

"And this spell …" England promoted.

"Turns the user invisible." bluntly lieing here!

"Yeah give away my secrets why don't you." I had to keep from jumping as Sapphire's voice

sounded from beside me. She is using that one spell that throws our voices. I can't do that, every

time I try I lose my voice for at least a week.

Romano swatted at the air next to me, trying to find our hidden friend.

"Romano you look like a Kitten!" She laughed, her voice near Russia.

"Маленькая подсолнечника (Little sunflower) where are you?" He asked spinning around.

"I'm right here!" She called from next to Italy making him jump.

"Or am I over here?" Sapphire asked from next to America.

"Am I in the closet?" Their heads snapped over there.

"Or in the DJ station?" Another group head snap, wow how did they not have whiplash yet?

"Seriously Sapphire, not awesome!" Prussia said.

"Just make out with your boyfriend again, I'm not the only one who will enjoy it." She said, from

right next to me, again.

"Stop throwing your voice, bloody git!" England snapped recognizing the spell. I wanted to make a

Harry Potter reference there.

"But I'm having fun, don't be a stick in the mud Iggy!" She whined from over next to the KO'D

France. A stick appeared and started poking at the frenchie.

"And you call me immature!" I scoffed. Then a stick was flying at my face.

"You know you want to~" Her voice was next to Prussia, causing him to jump. I glanced at the

stick, the at France, than back at the stick. Ah, what the hell. I started poking him. Hehehe this is

fun.

"Ok, this is amusing…" Cat said, "But back to the game." The nation looked ready to argue.

"You know the drug I gave you to get you to play our song? It still active and will make you play

this song." She sounded from the DJ station, then the bottle magically flew into the air.

It landed in Germany's waiting hands. He spun the bottle, only for it to land on Italy. Probably the

only genuine, unaltered, spin of the game!

Italy quickly pulled the flustered German to the closet.

Not one noise sounded from the closet. Three minutes passed and I slowly opened the door. Italy

bounded out, not one hair out of place. Germany had a few hairs falling out of his neatly gelled

back hair, and a dark blush on his face but other than that he looked fine.

"Damn Italians really are the best lovers." Sapphire said from where my laptop was now sitting.

When did I take it out?

The computer flipped around with Sapphire's magic to show the world the two of them in a similar

position as Canada and Prussia had been in, but as the time grew close to me coming back in, Italy

pulled back and straightened out their wrinkled clothes and messed up hair.

The nations stared wide-eyed at Italy.

"What? I didn't want to, 'Get caught in the act." He said a smug grin on his face.

" On Earth Heaven can be like this-" Sapph started, I began singing too

"The cooks are French The police are British The mechanics are German The bankers are Swiss And the lovers are Italian~

Yahoooo~" We sang together. Then Sapph slowly faded as I sang the next line slow and hauntingly,

"On Earth Hell can be like this-" She faded back in our voices creating an eerie melody.

"The cooks are British The police are German The mechanics are French The lovers are Swiss And the bankers are Italian"

We both laughed as the mentioned nations went from being happy for being recognized as the best

to scowling for being accused of things that are very (coughTRUE!cought) rude. Other than Italy

he still seemed smug about the 'best lovers' comment. As did Romano for that matter. I ignored

the glares and tosses the bottle, starting another round.

It bounced off of Denmark's head, and landed in Norway's hands.

"I'm going to assume you made the bottle hit the stupid Dane." Norway said a twinkle of happiness

in his eyes. It was barely there.

"Of course!" Sapphire said. I wonder when the nation's will realize she is in the vent.

"She's good at magic, hates Denmark, loves reading and thinks Iceland would make an Awesome

little brother," I listed off, "There was a reason I got her to cosplay as Fem!Norway!"

"I was almost Fem!Canada..." She commented off handily.

"Can we just continue with the game!" England asked.

"But I want to know why the babe doesn't like me!" Denmark protested.

"1) My name is not 'babe', 2) You are a self-centered attention seeking Drunk off your ass bossy

loudmouth son of a barrel!"

"Nice Pewdiepie reference." Cat began laughing after my speech.

"I don't care!" She snapped.

"But Dad! I said in a whiney voice.

"Shut up!"

"Dad, I think you just killed some guy!"

"STEPHANOOOOO!" She screamed. This made us both start laughing.

"...What the hell are you bloody talking about?" England asked giving us weird looks

"Dude how can you not know who Pewdiepie is! He's the most awesome gamer ever!" America

yelled. England scowled.

"I could care less about you Americans and you're stupid video games.

"Hey! One) Video games aren't stupid! Studies show that people who play video games have faster

reaction times, better hand-eye coordination and larger Memory captivity,"

"Really?" He questioned in disbelieve.

"Oh course! And Two! Saying you know nothing on Americans has nothing to do with the argument!"

Cat said.

"But-"

"Just because he is a gamer doesn't mean he's American! God I mean come on! Japan plays more

video games than America!" I screamed.

"Anyways as to why it has no leverage in the argument, Pewdiepie's real name is Felix Arvid Ulf

Kjellberg, he was born and raised in Gothenburg, Sweden, he recently moved to San Paolo, Italy.

and don't you dare bash Pewdie! He has over 2.5 million bros, aka followers and counting, a hot

Italian girlfriend, and is one of the most known people on the web" Sapphire ranted off, I noticed

Sweden nodding with the things she was saying.

"Oh yeah I know him! I met him once!" Italy said, "He makes the funniest of faces!"

"BACK TO THE GAME!" Sapphire yelled making everyone jump.

"Ok, No need to yell." Norway commented drily and spun the bottle around.

I grinned as the bottle landed on the last person on earth Norway wanted to be trapped with.

"I refuse to be locked in a closet with that idiotic Dane for three minutes!" Norway growled.

"Ok you don't have to be locked in the closet with Denmark for three minutes." He relaxed... Right

before I shoved the pair into the closet.

"You can be locked in the closet with Denmark for Seven Minutes!"

"We're not letting you out!" Sapphire sang. The banging stopped but the yelling got louder as

Denmark's voice joined Norway's. I slowly walked over to the door of the closet and laid my palms

down flat on it. My magic surged through the door. The door slowly turned into one way glass, not

that the pair in the closet noticed. Norway was yelling at Denmark who would make a comment

every once in a while but Norway wasn't really letting him get a word in. Suddenly Denmark

grabbed Norway's collar and pulled their faces not even an inch apart.

"Shut up." Denmark whispered before pressing their lips together.

Norway's eyes widen and he tried to fight the Danish man's hold, but it was too strong. Slowly his

eyes slide shut and his arms made their way to around Denmark's neck. Denmark dropped his

hands from his collar and snaked them around his lover's waist pulling him deeper into the kiss.

"Holy Roman Empire!" Sapphire yelled glad there was a sound proof bubble around closet.

"Where!" Italy gasped looking around.

"There!" I said, pointing at Germany.

"Cat! We don't even know that for a fact it's just a theory! Don't go getting Italy's hopes up!"

"What theory?" Germany asked, confused about who Holy Roman Empire is. I went to the

computer. I quickly pulled up a picture as Sapph started to explain.

"Holy Roman Empire was a little kid who was very good friends with Italy when he was little and

everyone thought he was a girl... Or Austria did."

"Anyways, They got very close right before HRE had to go to war. In fact right before he left him

and Italy kissed, but HRE never returned. All the fangirls noticed something odd about HRE-"

"Odd? There was nothing odd about Holy Roma!" Italy snapped.

"Not like that Italy, this is what she means." I said holding the laptop next to Germany's Head.

They all stared at the screen in disbelieve. Their on the screen in all his glory was the Holy Roman

Empire, looking like a much younger version of the German sitting next to it. Sapph snapped her

fingers and Germany was wearing a funny hat like HRE'S and a black cape.

"Prussia? Is it true? Is Germany really HRE?" Italy asked tearing his eyes away from Germany.

Prussia was paler than usual. Slowly very slowly His head moved up and down in a nod. Italy

tackled Germany again, for similar reasons as last time. ((A/N: Haters gonna hate!))

That's when I noticed movement. The vent had swung open, and Sapphire began to fall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, but someone caught her.

Guess who caught her! He is tall, wears a scarf, and wants you to become one with him! If you

guessed Flying Mint Bunny, you were wrong! It was Russia! Kolkolkol

I watched as she hugged Russia.

"Thank you for catching me, Большой Брат России (Big brother Russia) !" She cried before

hopping out of his arms.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Did I mention that Romano Squeaked when Sapph yelled, and

held onto me out of surprise? Well, he is.

"I was in the ceiling!~" She sang pointing at the vent she had only a minute ago been looking out of.

The nations looked at the vent before looking back at her.

"... Why, aru?"

"Cause it's the perfect spying spot! I've been up there since you started Spin the bottle!"She

laughed.

"You made the bottle stop on Denmark didn't you?" Norway was glaring at her.

"If I hadn't messed with the game, Sweden would have went in with Japan, Canada with France,

France with England, and You with China." She said.

"And why did you make the bottle land on Lili?" Switzerland growled.

"Cause I knew that you would end up beating him up before he could get anywhere near her."

Was that smoke? I turned to see a spiral of purple and blue smoke surrounding the 2P Nations

which I had forgotten were here. The disappeared with a pop.

"Wow midnight all ready!" Sapphire said.

She walked over to our corner, and snuggled into her sleeping bag.

"Are you going to ignore Japan for the rest of eternity?" I asked plopping down next to her.

"Not for eternity... Just for the rest of my life." She said, hiding her head in her hands.

"How do you know we're not going to live forever? For all we know we could be new nations or something!" I said, thinking what it would be like to a nation.

"Cat Come on! That would seriously never happen!" I frowned at her. Why does she have to be a buz-kill!

"No you come on! It would be awesome if we were nations!" We had this... conversation several

times.

Sapphire would be Brazil, of Fiji, and I would be Antarctica. Yes, I know it's not a country, it's a

continent, but I DON'T CAAARREE!

"Ok I have to admit that would be like totally epic!"

"POLAND MOMENT!" I screamed, and we both broke down in laughter. The nations looked us

rolling around on the floor in confusion, probably because I put up a sound proof bubble around us.

"So you talking to Japan tomorrow, da?" I said in a very impressive Russia impression.

"Why? He probably hates me now! I'm the stupidest baka ever to walk this planet!"

"No you're not! Anyways Japan has like a major crush on you!" I said, flailing my arms.

"Are you serious? I made a complete fool out of myself in front of him about 83 million times and

invaded his personal space countless times! He hates me!"

"Yes but in the anime we went into a full blow rant when Italy hugged him! He just blushed when

you did anything that involved touching him! He kept on looking at you when he thought no one was

looking and when you stood up for Korea and helped him prove that things can come from Korea he

had a smile on his face! A honest to god smile! He usually argues just as much as China on that

subject!"

"You know we should be leaving tomorrow..." I said.

"Duh, the shield is gonna break soon."

"So after breakfast we tell the nations and figure out what happens now!" I said.

"But first sleep... Sleep is good..." With that, she fell asleep.

I sighed, and rolled onto my back. Most of the nations seemed to be asleep, a few still doing a few

things.

With a deep breath, I closed my eyes.

_**~~This is a dream Kolkolkol!~~~**_

_I felt smaller. A lot smaller. I was forcing myself through the brush of the forest I was in. I could_

_hear the voices of children calling to me._

_I found myself in a clearing. Cautiously, I walked towards the center._

_"Don't listen" I spun around, trying to find the source of the voices._

_"Please! Don't listen"_

_"She lies"_

_"Don't follow"_

_"Don't listen to the lies"_

_"Don't follow, she steals"_

_"She hurt us" I spun around. Three shadowy spirits flew out of the forest._

_"We're sorry! She hurt us! She wants to hurt you! Please don't give in!" They said, I could hear the_

_sadness in their voices._

_"W..Who are you?" I asked, staring at the children._

_"We're sorry we tormented you. We're sorry we hurt you. We don't blame you. Cat, we know"_

_They said. Then I saw their faces. I knew them._

_"Children~" I spun around again. A female walked out of the forest. Everything seemed to die near_

_her._

_Her hair was like smoke, it seemed to puff around her head with a sickly black color. Her eyes_

_looked like mud made with blood instead of water._

_"Children, don't run away" She voice sent chills down my spine. "I'm not done with you, yet"_

I shot up, my heart pounding. The lights were off, and all was quiet except the faint sound of

crackling. I looked around, then noticed the walls. Have you ever seen paper when it burns, and has

those glowing spots? That's what the walls looked like. The barrier was breaking.

I stood and walked to the kitchen to get a drink. I noticed a few fairies fluttering around.

"Hi" I said quietly.

"Hello, miss" one said.

"You want to come exploring with me?" I asked.

"Can we? We haven't met someone like you in a long time!" Another one said, this one had fiery red

hair.

"Sure" I said with a smile.

"My name is Fire" The fiery one said. Of course.

"Let's go" I said, before slinking out of the meeting room, and into the dark halls.

**~~~To be continued... maybe...~~~~**

* * *

**What did ya think? Was it good? Oh, and the dream is kinda foreshadowing what is gonna happen.**

**reviews are food**

**Feed your writer.**

**I ... borrowed... that from another writer, For give me (QAQ)**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm broke, I don't have fans, I am not asian, and I am not Hima-sensei

* * *

The night air was cool against my skin. Fire was leading me around the town, but making sure we didn't go to far from the UN building.

"I think we should head back, the others will be waking up soon." I said, calling to three fairies to a stop.

"Ok, miss." Snowflake, the icy blue one, said.

"This way!" Fire said, flying back the way we came.

~~~Ten minute time skip named Pierre, the son of France and PedoBear~~~

"I told you they would still be knocked out after yesterday, Fire!" I told Fire as we walked in the meeting room doors.

I suddenly felt a hand over my mouth, and a voice whispering in my ear.

"It's Raeping Time!" Sapphire whispered in my ear, her hand stifling my scream. I kicked her.

"Bitch." She said, rubbing her stomach where I kicked her.

"Whore." Was my response.

"Love you!" She said giggling like a manic. My face split into a grin.

"I like know right!" I squealed quietly.

"That had to be the weirdest conversation I have ever listened to." I turned my head to see Canada, in his PJs.

"Hi Canada! I didn't know anyone else was up!" Sapph said.

"I woke up when Cat walked into the room. Speaking of which the barrier broke?" He asked.

"Yup! Fire, Snowflake and Coral took me exploring around the city!" I said, pointing to each fairy in turn.

"What city are we in?" Sapph questioned.

"Palma, Spain! It's really pretty out."

"So why did you wake up?"

"He was hungry so I thought I would make Pancakes for breakfast this morning."

"I can help if you want?" Sapph offered.

"Hey what am I? Chopped liver?" I whinned.

Sapphire sighed and picked up a book, it was a UsUK doujin."Be a good girl and let us cook." She said before following Canada into the kitchen.

Well fine then. I went and plopped down on my spot.

Within ten minutes the intoxicating aroma of fresh pancakes filled the meeting hall. Slowly the nations began waking up as the smell made their stomachs growl.

I helped hand out food. I drowned my pancakes with butter and syrup. Yum

"So where are Sapph and I going to stay after we get out of here?" I questioned. The nations shared a look.

"We haven't talked about it..." Germany said. Well of course not, so mush weird crap has happened.

"Well we better figure it out soon, the shield shattered last night."

I held up three fingers and slowly counted down. Three... Two...

"WOOOOHOOOOO!" America yelled, "We should like totally go to the beach to celebrate Dudes!" Shit.

"SI! My countries best beach is only about a twenty-minute drive from here!" Spain said grinning. This is not good.

"You mean Port D'alcudia?" Sapphire said, her eyes shining.

"Of course, mi amiga!"

Come on, Sapph, you can't agree to go. Please. I hoped she understood the look I was giving her.

"I'm in!" Shit.

"I'd rather not." I said, avoiding the eyes of the nations.

"But Cat!" She whined. "Cat come on it's one of the top ten beaches in the world! I'm not passing this up!" She was legit begging on her knees. I scowled at her.

"Pwease?" Shit, not the eyes. Those eyes could make you sell your soul to the devil. Don't look. Don't look. Don't loo- Damn it.

"Fine but we have to sing one more song before we leave." This bitch is gonna pay!

I smirked as the music started playing.

"Really? Do you have a death wish?" Sapph asked.

"You promised you're doing it with me." I smirked.

"I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.  
Check it out now.  
I love those fat Americans.  
You know they so obnoxious.  
They always eating burgers.  
They always holding shotguns.  
And I love Mexicans.  
The way they mow my lawn.  
They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom huh.  
'Cause that's the way they roll.  
Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose .If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy,  
they're out of control like a Chinese driver.  
I love the Middle East, but how do they handle Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels.  
I love Jamaicans.  
Yeah, they cool, but they're always high,  
so don't let them fool mon.  
And I love them Puerto Ricans,  
Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,  
I'm just playing and if you didn't know then You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland.  
I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.  
Check it out now.  
Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell If you love the Outbackredneck Australians,  
And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude,  
And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth. Mamma mia!  
And how could anyone hate the French.  
Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits.  
Brazilian girls is what you want,  
Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk. (whistle)  
I love Africans, but hold up a second.  
National Geographic says they're all butt-naked.  
Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?  
They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose uh oh!  
You're all on my checklist, Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast.  
They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,  
Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis!  
I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.  
All together now!  
I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep. (repeat 4x)  
They hump sheep (repeat 3x)  
I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance dance d-d-dance to the Stereotypes.  
Yeah. I'm just playing; you know I love you guys.  
But seriously, don't hump any sheep."

Ah, those horrified faces, so beautiful.

I grabbed Sapphire's arms and yanked her towards the door.

"RUN BITCH RUN!"

~~~~This time skip is a double agent~~~~

We arrived at the beach after the nations caught us, lucky for us America and Russia didn't take offence to the song and helped the others that the song failed to mention protect us until the ones that wanted to kill us calmed down.  
America ran up to us in his American flag swim trunks. Yes it's turn all the countries wore their flags on their bathing suits.

Kawaii Fucking Desu.

Anyways he offered to get us swimsuits and since we decided to be lazy. He throw something at us. It was string Bikini bottoms. No tops, just bottoms. I was glad when Sapph punched his lights out.

"OW!"

"Um, America you do realize that we are girls right? We need tops!" I said, placing a hand on my stomach.

"I know I just had an awesome on how to decide who you should live with." America whined.

"What is it?" Sapph sighed. He pulled out a bag.

"I have bikini tops of all the country flags, you pick out a top at random and whose ever flag you get you stay with."

"Someone check America's head! He got a good idea!" I screamed, causing everyone to laugh, and America to pout.

After Sapphire pulled her top from the bag, I reached in. The top I pulled out looked like a sports bra with the design of the italian flag on it.

"Wait... does this mean I go with Italy or Romano?" I asked.

"Both we live together." Italy said pulling me into a hug.

I followed Sapphire to the changing tent-room-thing, as soon as the door shut, my smile fell.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered. I hated showing people my body, they always treated me differently when they saw.

"Put the top on, I have an idea."

I did as she said, and changed. The top fit perfectly...

Damn perverts.

I fidgeted in my spot, trying fruitlessly to cover the scar.

It was a large 'X' shaped scar the streched from under my collar bone on my left side all the way to my navel. Against my pale skin, the scar stood out vibrantly, there would be no way to hide it. And that was only the most proment of my scars.

That's when I noticed Sapph trying, and failing, not to stare.

"Please stop looking at me." I whispered, sinking to the ground and resting my head on my knees.

"Cat, I know the scar by memory by now." She said. I knew this.

"So how are we going to hid this?" I asked.

"A) We put a t-shirt over it-"

"No I don't want to upset the Italians because I refuse to wear their flag."

"Then option two it is!" She said, and summoned what looked to be a thing of white fabric, much like the fabric our swimnsuits were made out of, and staftey pins.

"Raise your arms over your head" I complied, and she wrapped the fabric around me, and pinned it to my top.

She then got her bedazzler, how she got I will never know, and made a sparkly tomato in the corner.

"I love it!" I squealed, hugging her. Ah, Sapphire, my personal hero!

Ukraine was wearing a simple royal blue one piece that downplayed her 'large tracts of land' and made her look more proportional.

Hungary had a jade halter bikini with a black star design on her left breast. She also wore big black sunglasses and a smirk.

Belarus had pulled her long hair into a high pony tail and wore a white string bikini with red, blue and black polka dots. But the strangest thing was the small non creepy smile on her face.

Belgium had a sunflower yellow strapless bikini and skirt set. She was laughing with Seychelles who was adorned a strapless red bikini boy short combo.

Liechtenstein had taken her bow out and was bouncing on the balls of her feet wearing a bright pink two piece ruffle swim suit that made her newly changing body look beautiful and more developed. As did Wy and Monaco in similar bathing suits only Wy's was white and Monaco's was lilac.

Taiwan was in a pink with black spots halter top and black boy shorts. She was talking to Vietnam wore a honey dew colored one shouldered one-piece with midnight blue and silver swirls climbing up the side.

In words that guys would understand, They all looked totally smoking hot!

"Hello Ms. Sapphire and Ms. Cat! You both look really pretty, but why are you wearing Mr. Italy's, Mr. Romano's and Mr. Japan's flags?" She asked sweetly, drawing the others girls attention. They checked out our outfits and smiled at us, even Belarus. And believe me when I tell you, she is a lot prettier when she is smiling, and not acting all creepy.

You both look hot," Belgium said with a smirk, as all the other girls nodded, "but seriously? What's with the flags?"

I quickly explained America's idea, I might have said they were perverts and I wanted to hit most of them in the process.

"I bet you're both happy with those arrangements." Belgium laughed.

"Before we go on with anything else, can someone please tell me why Belarus isn't trying to kill me like she has for the past few days?" Sapphire questioned.

"I thought you were competition, trying to get between me and big brother. But now I know that you don't care for Big brother in that way and have eyes only for Japan, I don't hate you now. Plus you are a strong source of entertainment." She giggled. She held out her hand.

"Why don't we start over? I'm Natalya, or Belarus." She said.

"Hi I'm Sapphire and this is Cat, my slightly crazy roommate." Sapph said, re-using her intro for us. Then I realized something, we had been here three days. Are any of our friends, well they are Sapphire's friends, looking for us? What about the kids at Ms. Duff's Home For Orphaned Children? dammit, I was supposed to go and check on them.

"We better head out and show the boys!" Vietnam chuckled.

"Have you guys ever been to one of their beach parties before?"

"Nope!" Ukraine chuckled, "We're excited to see the reactions." We smirked along with them and we headed out.

The boys had already broken into their own little groups each doing different things. No one noticed us until, Liechtenstein, sweet little Liechtenstein (Who I heard was a Yaoi fan, I have to ask her about that), let out a long loud whistle.

"Over here boys!" she called. The boys attention slowly drifted to us and the results were amusing to say the least.

All the guys jaws dropped. America who was playing volleyball with Canada, France and England got hit in the head so hard he fell over. But he dug his face out of the ground and looked at us again, sand dripping from his mouth. Prussia fell off his Jet ski, as he had been racing with Spain.

I tried so hard not to laugh, but when let out the smallest of giggles, we all lost we got up off the ground from rolling in the sand with laughter, we saw the guys had snapped out of their trances.

"Hey Cat? Didn't America give you a Bikini?" Italy asked. I paled, not that I could get much paler.

"She's pretty self-conscious so I helped her turn it into a Tankini." Sapphire said. See, this is why she is my best friend, she saves me from situations like this.

"Aw come on it can't be that bad!" Prussia said, "What is it, an embarrassing birthmark?"

"A girls body is her business and her business only!"Hungary growled stepping in front of Sapph and me,In fact all the girls made sort of a circle around us.

"I'm sure at one point there was something you hid from everyone, so Leave Cat alone!" Liechtenstein snapped, practically giving Switzy a heart attack. All the girls nodded in agreement. I smiled, blinking back tears.

"Thanks girls!" I Said, hugging them. After that little disagreement, we all split into our little groups.

I wandered over to the jet skis, where Germany, who I have said to be the kinky-est bastard to grace the Earth before coming to the world of Hetalia, offered to show me how they work.

After several minutes, a multitude of crashes, and accidentally soaking the F.A.C.E. family during their volleyball game, I finally got it!

I was now racing Prussia. He was in the lead. Does he really think he can beat a person who thrives in water? I can control water, much like Sapphire controls fire, but more on that later.

Prussia slowed down, and smirked. I followed his gaze to where Sapphire was staring at a tide pool with Japan sitting next to her.

"I dare you to ruin their moment" I said.

"Ruining... that is easy" Prussia said, and made a quick circle to build up speed, then sped over as close as he could to them, and made water splash over them with his jet ski.

"Hey love birds! Just kiss already!" He yelled. To make it seem like I had no involvement I yelled.

"Seriously Prussia! Leave them alone!"

"Aw come on Kitty Cat." Que anime tick mark and a very horrifying death glare. I hate, I mean pure, unadulterated, angry hate, that name. Prussia is gonna get it now.

"CACHINNUS." A giant washed the male albino away. Ah, revenge, such a pretty thing- Wait, No, go away, mean me!

When Prussia surfaced, he spat out a fish. Poor little fish.

"I feel bad for the fish." Japan said.

After that remark, Prussia went to sulk to his brother.

Romano then pulled up next to me, on his own jet ski.

"Ciao!" I smiled.

"Wanna race?" He asked.

"Wow, straight to the point, I like that" I said with a wink, making him blush. Now that, my dears, is pure cuteness.

That's when I noticed Sapph and Japan on a jet ski, as in, they were sharing one. Cute.

I looked at Roma, who grinned.

We sped over to them, me on one side, Romano on the other.

"Sup guys!"

"Hey Sapph! Hey Japan!"

"Hello, Cat-San, hello Romano-San."

"First, America told me you had to wear this." Romano handed Sapphire a life jacket.

"Stupid things are uncomfortable." She mumbled as she put it on.

"Ok now the real reason we came over. You guys wanna race?"

"We have more weight on our Jet ski, well never win. You two have to double up!"

"Fine," I pulled up to the dock, hopped off my new baby, the jet ski, and walked over to where Romano was.

When he patted the seat behind him I almost laughed.

"Not going to happen. I've seen your brother drive on the anime, I don't trust you driving either." He pouted and opened his mouth to protest.

"If I may interject, I don't trust you Italians at driving anymore either." Japan said. He scowled but moved back so I could take the controls.

I heard Sapphire whisper something to Japan about me being italian, and chuckled when he cringed.

"Hey, China!" Sapph yelled.

"Yes, aru?" Do I really need to say who said that?

"Romano, Cat, Japan and I are having a race, would you mind judging?"

"Of course not!"

" Ok, the race will be a giant loop, you have to go a half a mile down the beach, far enough put to pass that first line of buoys, another half a mile that way and then first group to pass this dock wins!" I yelled.

"Ready... Set... GOOO!" China yelled and we shot forward. We raced neck and neck. We flew down the length of the beach spraying a few countries in our wake.

"Hey!" Hungary yelled, shaking water from her hair.

"Sorry! Can't talk racing!"

"Only you would say that." A voice that sounded a lot like Sapph said in my head.

"I know! Aren't I the best." I thought back. Wait.. Sapph was in my head... HOLY SHIT!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" We thought-screamed together.

"Holy Germans! We have a telaphatic connection!" I thought. Why hadn't this worked earlier?

"You know what this means?" She questioned.

"We're getting better!"

We got our powers when I had just turned eight. It was a year before the... uh.. incident. Our powers were, and still are, weak. We never really had a teacher to show us the ropes.

Then I realized that Japan and Sapph were in the lead.

This was not going to do! I am the awesome controller of water, I will not be beat by the fire chick!

"Go Japan!" I heard her yelled over the roar of the water and skis.

"Show them how Italians drive Cat!" Romano said. Exactly what I wanted to hear.

I sped up, imagine how fast Italy was going when he was drive Japan where ever Japan had wanted to go, and multiply that by ten. That is how fast I was going.

I barely noticed that the nations had gathered to watch the race.

Spain had a camera.

China was wearing what looked to be a referee outfit, and holding a checkered flag. My only thoughts: Where the fuck did Spain get a camera?

I mean, come on! China can bulid a China town in five minutes! He could easily get the uniform, but a camera?

"Remember rule 32 of our Hetalia rules!" I reminded Sapphire, as well as my self.

"Thou shall not question the power of Hetalia! This head stuff will take some getting use to."

"Yes, yes it will now see you at the finish line!"

I couldn't tell who won. But Spain caught it on camera.

"Who won?" Sapphire and I asked.

"It was too fast for me to see, Spain?" Then, Spain handed the camera to China.

"And the Winners are... CAT AND ROMANO!" I cheered and high-fived my partner.

"That was fun." Japan said.

"Yeah, yeah it was." Sapphire said, grinning.

~~~~~This is Bob, Bob says Hi, this is bob when the mob goes by (A/N: *Shot for her stupidity with that rhyme.*)~~~~~

The tried to quickly climb the side of the cliff.

After the race, Romano, Japan, Sapphire and I had a few friendly, Read: Not really, activities.

"Yeah we won!" Sapphire said as she pulled Japan up.

We had won Kayaking, Jet Ski and sand castle building. They so far had won Volleyball, the water balloon fight and now rock climbing.

"We're tied now!" I said pulling Romano over the edge.

"More importantly, look at the view!" Sapphire said.

"Oh wow!" I breathed.

"I wish I had a camera." Japan mumbled.

"You forget who you're with, Nihon!" Sapph said, handing him her camera.

I took a step forward in awe, not really watching were I was going. I tripped over a rock, such a movie like action, I know.

That wasn't the worst part, I tripped and fell into Romano, and made us fall.

I felt someone grab the back of my top, then heard the popping of the pins.

The brisk sea air met my skin as we fell over the edge.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Was the sound that escaped me.

I fell against something, but it didn't feel like sand or rock.

I peaked open an eye to see Prussia had caught me.

I felt my eyes sting with unshed tears, they were going to find out. They were going to find out and treat me like the freak I am.

I barely noticed Sapph appear out of thin air.

I did hear Prussia's stupid laugh, though.

" Keseseseseseses, What's with you girls, and falling from high places?" He was quiet for a second, I guess he noticed I was back in a bikini state. "Oh and we get to see what you were hiding to! Come on I'm sure it's not that -"

His voice faded. I couldn't stop the tears.

"Not that bad, huh?" I'm sure my voice was dripping with venom.

Everyone saw them. They saw each one of my scars I tried so hard to hide. Everyone treated me differently when they saw them. Some acted as if I was a freak, others acted as if I was made of glass. A few treated me as if I was the vilest thing that has had the displeasure of living on earth.

"Cat..." Romano whispered as if scared to break the silence , "What the hell happened?"

The laugh that left me was not my own. It was cold, and heartless. It was from the freak that I was, the one everyone hated.

"Like you would care!" I whispered, "Like anyone would care for a filthy pathetic scared freak!" I screamed, using the same words almost everyone had used on me.

Then I ran. I didn't want to be there anymore. This always happens. I make a few friends, or in this case several, then they find out, and hate me. They always hate me.

Soon I was far enough I couldn't see or hear them. I found a small alcove by a cliff. A perfect hiding spot.

I sat there and pulled my legs up to my chest and traced some of my scars.

There were a few Sapph didn't know about. I didn't want her to worry more than she already did. She didn't know I had the word 'FREAK' carved into my back. That scar was always hidden, from everyone. She didn't know some of my burn scars weren't from failed magic.

She did know about the others though. The ones she helped clean when she got back from doing the things she did after school. The ones she couldn't stop from happening.

I noticed movement off to the side. Figures Sapphire would come looking for me. She always would. She always tried to keep my head up. She doesn't understand that I already drowned in the despair of being an outcast. She had people to run to, normal people. I only had her before we came here. Sometimes, she wasn't there. Sometimes, I had to face the pain all on my own, and no one cared. Sapphire was the only family I had. She was the only one I had after my parents died. The only one who cared enough to ask why I was hurt when we first met. She was the only one who cared to notice the bruises, and the cuts. She cared for me like a mother, or an older sister would, even when I was older.

I let a sad smile grace my sullen features, she was like my guardian angle in the hell that is my life.

"Cat..." She brought Romano too. She probably promised him she would get rid of me.

"You going to tell me you hate me and I'm a freak just like everyone else?"

"Wha-" I wasn't done yet, bastard.

"I understand if you don't want to share your home with me, no one ever cares about a worthless freak like soon as anyone sees these scars they leave me, only Sapph ever stayed, even when I'm being a burden with my stupid nightmares that I should be able to take care of myself and she's even trying to make me stop hurting myself. But she's the only one who will ever even like me-" I would have continued, if he hadn't jerked my head up and kissed me.

Who kisses a girl they just met three days ago? Seriously! I'm not complaining, though.

"You are not a freak." He said stressing every syllable.

"But nothing, you are a beautiful, fun, bubbly, random young woman. All the nations love you, and would never dream of leaving you. You are never a burden, and being afraid of something even if it's just a nightmare is normal. It means you're human. And you are coming home with me and fratello, because... I-I... Ti amo, Cat." He loves me? A girl who is a freak, and he only met three days ago? Hmm, weird, but hey, when life gives you lemons.

"I told you Cat, I would never leave you and neither will the Hetalians, we're your friends or in Romano's case Boyfriend." Romano turned red.

"Only if Cat agrees." He mumbled.

"Si, Ja, Da, Oui, Shi, Dy, Kyll , Igen, Hai, Sic, Tak, I don't know half of the languages I just said yes in but A million times yes." I squealed. Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad.

"Come on, Cat. Let's get back to the others. That is if you're ready to tell them, if you aren't we can stay here a little longer."

I stood, and nodded.

"No, I want to get this over with." I said, hoping my voice didn't show how scared I was.

Romano took my hand, but looked away stubbornly. Damn, how can a guy be this cute, and still be a sexy beast?

We got near the camp site. We were greeted by a flash of light.

"I had to get the new couple on camera!" She said raising her hands in defense when Sapphire sent her a really scary look.

"Congrats!"

"Aw you two make a cute couple.

"Nice score, Romano!"

"Keep him in line, Cat!"

"I'm happy for you, fratello!"

"Quiet!" Sapphire yelled. "I'm sure your all happy about their new relationship, but Cat wants to get this over with."

"I don't want to talk about this so can we do it this way?" I asked.

She nodded, and almost instantly she looked like she had been bricked.

I now felt bad for doing this.

She shook her head, and stuck her hand into the campfire, it was kinda funny to see the nations faces, I might have laughed if this wasn't a serious matter.

"Ponite praeterito." She said. The flames grew larger, and turned a very bright purple. It was kinda pretty.

It basically turned the flames into a giant screen.

In the middle of the screen appeared three people, laughing and chasing each other through a meadow.  
One was a tall, tan man around 25 with nicely toned muscles, short dark brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes.  
Next was a tanned woman with wrinkles around her eyes as if she was always smiling. She also only in her late twenties and had lightly curly brown hair and sparking green eyes.  
The last person was a young girl only around two or three, her pearly white hair flew behind her as she ran, her pale lips stretched into a large grin and happiness shining in her eyes.

It was me, my mom and dad. That was the first day I remember clearly with them. Also the worst. I hated that day, and it was always a day I wanted to be left alone. The last time someone tried to talk to me on that dat, he walked away with a black eye.

"Guys... meet my parents." I said with a heavy heart. All to soon they would know everything. Well, as much as I wanted them to know.

~~~~~~~To be continued... maybe... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be out on Christmas buuuut... It wasn't done.

Anyways, I wanted you to know I now have a fanpage on facbook! It's thusly dubbed Neko-Chan's Fanpage. You can go like it, give feed back, or if you have a story you want me to write, plop it there, or in the reviews. There is a link to is on my profile. Seriously, it's the first thing there. Just copy and paste it in the URL space.

Do you guys think Cat is a Mary-Sue?

My stomach is making the rumblies that only reviews can satisfy. So feed me.


End file.
